


hold me like I'm more than just a friend

by sunmoonandmars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, He can be nice, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Nightmares, Romance, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, anxious naruto, naruto missing sasuke hours, reassurance, they're IN LOVE DAMMIT, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoonandmars/pseuds/sunmoonandmars
Summary: Not everyone in the leaf village had a burden that ate inside of them until they could hardly breathe. No one considered insomnia a blessing if only to spare them from the nightmares.They weren’t thinking about him. Their minds weren’t chanting Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	hold me like I'm more than just a friend

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "all i ask" by adele

_ You’ll never bring him back. _

Water trickled down the roof as Naruto curled and pressed himself against the window of his apartment. He assumed everyone else in the leaf village was asleep by now, but.

Not everyone in the leaf village had a burden that ate inside of them until they could hardly breathe. No one considered insomnia a blessing if only to spare them from the nightmares. 

They weren’t thinking about  _ him.  _ Their minds weren’t chanting  _ Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.  _ But for Naruto, it was another one of those nights, where all he could hear were his empty promises to bring him back, picturing the moments they had like scenes from a rose-colored movie.

_ Sometimes I miss you so much, I can’t stand it. _

“What do I have to say...What do I have to  _ do, Sasuke-”  _ He hardly recognized the weakness of his voice, cut off with a sob. He closed his eyes, reached out, visualized him in his mind.  _ “How do I bring you home?” His raven-black hair framing his pale face, dark eyes swimming with a challenge. Eyebrows quirked up in annoyance, in amusement. Soft pink lips part in a whisper. _

**_His_ ** _ Sasuke. _

_ “Come find me. Soon, I’ll be ready.”  _

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathes out, reaching out further. The image of Sasuke begins to draw further back, blurring until only his outline is visible.

“ **_SASUKE!”_ **

“Naruto,” A voice replies, too stern, too old for this young Sasuke. The voice almost draws him away, down, down, down…

“ _ Naruto!” _

-

-

-

Naruto felt himself be shaken awake, the sides of his face met with a calloused palm in the softest caress it could manage. He  _ knew  _ this hand. Longed for it, chased it, reached for it,

“S-Sasuke?” He whispers because he’s  _ leaning over him. _

His  _ Sasuke. _

Raven-black hair, cascading over half of his pale face, leaving one dark eye to plain view. His eyebrows aren’t twisted in amusement- they’re pressed together, lines of worry etched on his forehead. When these lips part, they whisper, “Naruto, wake up. I’m right here.” 

Naruto  _ cries.  _ He buries a sob into the linen of Sasuke’s shirt, the other man falling back on his side and wrapping an arm around him, because Sasuke really is there, with him, in his bed, in his arms. The gaping hole in his chest is filled, but the ache still  _ burns.  _ “Sasuke, don’t leave again. Please don’t leave me, ever, ever again.” Another sob escapes his throat, and he doesn’t even try to hold back. Sasuke’s hand finds golden locks and strokes them calmingly, humming into Naruto’s hair.  “I’m not gonna leave you ever again, idiot, you know that,” Sasuke murmurs, the insult rolling off his tongue more lovingly than it should. “Naruto, you know that, right?” Naruto doesn’t respond, just pushes further into Sasuke instead and basks in his warmth. That nightmare could suffer and burn for all eternity, how  _ dare  _ his subconscious take him back to that place. Sasuke feels something inside shatter, a self-hatred blooming through his entire body. “Naruto... I’m not going to leave. Ever. This is my home now…” He drops his hand from Naruto’s hair to his cheek, catching stray tears and tilting his face up to meet his gaze. “ _ You’re  _ my home now. I won’t abandon you. Please, don’t cry anymore. We’re together.” Of course, being he’s  _ Naruto,  _ this makes him cry harder, although they aren’t the same kind of tears. These are tears of joy and not relief. “Sasuke...I...I was sitting by my window, a-and I called your name and-”

“I heard you, Naruto,” A soft smile lit his face. “It was a dream, but I came back to you, didn’t I? You brought me back. You  _ saved  _ me.” Naruto blinked the wetness out of his eyes to meet Sasuke's, and they were swimming with something else now. 

Was he...

"Sasuke, I love you," He whispers, all sincerity and admiration and pure _love_ and Sasuke swears something inside him _breaks._ "love you too, _my_ Naruto. More than you'll ever know." Naruto snuggles up closer to him, and though the breeze coming from the open window of their shared apartment carries hot humidity, Sasuke can bear it if it calms Naruto. "Thank you for coming back, Sasuke," The blonde mutters against Sasuke's chest, breathing heavily into him. "No, Naruto," Sasuke corrects, "Thank you for bringing me home."  


**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is SO short, once again, i wanna write a longer fic at some point but i can't deAL with the slowburn- i wanna hurt my characters and then patch that up with a bandaid ASAP because i'm too soft :') anywho, i hope you enjoyed!! i was feeling a little lonely and my window was open with the rain falling down my window and i was like "hmmmm, yes, naruto time!" so here is this short monstrosity. i hope at least one of you enjoyed it, and don't hesitate to leave a comment/kudos so i know if you like...whatever hot trash this is. stay safe! ily <3


End file.
